Doctor's Orders
by HarrySullivan-Smith
Summary: Sarah's having trouble sleeping can a Doctor help her?


"No eating a Jelly Baby will not help me sleep Doctor!" Yelled Sarah, Who had started to throw the bag of sweets at the Doctor when Harry came in.

"I say what's going on here?" Harry asked.

"I can't sleep and the Doc-" Sarah stopped when she actually saw Harry. She completely turned crimson and turned away.

"Sarah are you sure It's not more than that? you're red." Harry was concerned for Sarah.

"Um … Harry," The Doctor pointed at Harry and mouthed something.

Now it was Harry's turn to become crimson. "Ah yes … I'm sorry I'll be back in a moment." Harry could have slapped himself on his way back to his room. "well i was about to go to bed. In the hurry to get to her I forgot." Harry took a long look in the mirror and sighed putting his usual clothes on.

He returned to find Sarah alone in the console room. "Sarah um how are you feeling?" Harry wasn't sure how to act after what had happened.

"Well I still can't sleep if that's what you mean," She smiled as she said It.

"Well yes I suppose that's what I meant." He felt quite nervous now. "Where did the Doctor go?" Harry felt a bit stupid for not realizing his absence at first.

"Oh I told him that I was fed up with him and could get to sleep on my own. Knowing him he just sulked off to his room I guess." She sounded jovial surprisingly.

"Well would you like me to help? I am a Medical Doctor If you've forgotten." He hoped she would let him help her. If she hadn't let the Doctor help her; why would she let him?

"Yes that would be nice Harry." Sarah looked like it was more of a challenge than accepting his help.

(morning)

"Sarah! Harry! ugh Sarah Jane Smith! Harry Sullivan! Where are you two!" The Doctor's voice boomed through the TARDIS early in the morning on a search for his companions.

He couldn't tell if he was surprised or not when he finally found them. There was an empty plate and two empty glasses on the table in the library. Not too far from this were Harry and Sarah sprawled out on the couch asleep together. The Doctor smiled to himself as he lifted up the sheet. Satisfied with pulling the sheets over them more, he left.

"Harry? are you awake?" Sarah poked his nose.

"Hmm uh yes what is it Sarah?" He wasn't really awake but, was coming to.

"Good morning. Thank you for helping me sleep Doctor." She gave him a dazzling smile.

"Uh yes. You're very welcome ol- Sarah." He laughed at his mistake hoping she wouldn't be angry at him.

"Ducks." She laughed with him. "A grown man in duck pajamas." She continued laughing but, he had stopped.

"You know i don't normally sleep in duck pajamas." Harry startled Sarah with this.

"What do you normally wear then?" She was making him very nervous.

"Uh well i uh uh well." He couldn't say much else and she kissed him.

Which didn't help him at all and he looked quite confused. "Sarah?" He sounded as startled as he was.

She smiled at him. "One of these days I think I'd like to see."

Harry's eyes widened as he gasped. "Sarah what are you saying old uh sorry."

She moved in closer and rubbed her hands through his hair as he sputtered. She slowly brought her face towards his and kissed him again. He was still shocked and didn't move but, he eventually came out of shock and kissed her back.

"What were you saying last night? Hmm see a Doctor in the morning? I think I'll take the Doctor's orders." She loved seeing him squirm but, she did think it was a nice idea.

"Sarah! Harry!" The Doctor ran in the room and gasped. "Sarah Jane Smith! Harry Sullivan! What are you two doing!" He yelled his voice reverberating through the library. "We have arrived somewhere. Come along you two It's sure to be exciting."

After the Doctor had ran out of the library Harry and Sarah burst into laughter."Did you see his face it was priceless!" Sarah was laughing into Harry's chest.

Harry was struggling to stop laughing. "Well you did hear him come on let's follow him. Before he gets in trouble" Harry offered Sarah his arm as they left the library. She smiled as she took it ready for their next adventure together.


End file.
